<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Shop by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140966">Coffee Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, F/M, Human, Inspired by Twitter, Smut, mini-smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by @kissthebrat:<br/>”I’ll have what she's having”</p><p>Let's go Human AU for this one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older woman, clutching her tiny purple purse, had just come into the new coffee shop for something to drink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She mildly noticed that, while she was decided off of the menu, the muscled barista with a sour face disappeared into the back with a pretty blue-haired woman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was shocking when she realized the moans and screams from the only bathroom in the place were that same woman, the door rocking incredibly fast as that man claimed her on the other side of the sturdy metal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he came back, face flushed and straightening his clothes, Vegeta’s face spread in horror as the older woman said, ”I’ll have what she’s having.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>